fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royce Blixtrande
Royce Blixtrande is the leader of the band and independent guild, Wings of Archadia, as well as the owner of Stocks Pub in Ilmarinen. He is known by the moniker, Hell's Lightning, which is in reference to the red color his rage enhanced lightning magic changes into and the intensity of his attacks. Appearance Royce Blixtrande is a young man with chiseled features standing at 6'0". He possesses a muscular build gained from his earlier days working the mines of Ilmarinen, as well as the numerous battles he fought during his travels around the Kingdom of Fiore. He has silver white hair with its bangs hanging over his brown eyes and slight stuble on his chin. His hair is white only on the top with his sides black with matching colored eyebrows. These features together make him quite intimidating when he stands tall and walks each step with purpose. His attire mainly consists of biker boots, torn jeans, alternating designed tshirts and an assortment of leather jackets. His jackets vary from red leather with a fur collar or black with its sleeves torn off. After forming Wing of Archadia, he adorns several accessories such as rings, bracelets, belts with chains connecting to his back pocket. During his travels, he acquired a chest tattoo that appears like a modified skull and bones. He admitted that he got the tattoo while drunk one night and on a dare, a decision he still regrets. When performing, he plays what appears like a Gibson Flying V. Personality When he was younger, Royce was quite the troublemaker. He was described as being hotheaded, brash, arrogant, impatient and quick to anger. He felt the world owed him something and the only reason he wasn't succeeding in life was because other were holding him back. Royce would walk around with an air of superiority and quickly clashed with those around him. This led him into numerous fights with the locals resulting in his expulsion of various establishments. At one point, he had gotten into trouble with the law and was put to work in the mines to pay off his fines. There, his resentment towards everyone only grew and once he settled his debt he left Ilmarinen in hopes of finding fame and glory. No one knows where he ventured or how he became the man he is today, but the current Royce is so different from his younger self that its like night and day. When he returned, not only had he matured, but learned to channel his rage. Realizing that his anger would always be present within him, he spent years learning to channel and harness it as a power source. Its been hinted by other band members that Royce faced another lightning mage and was soundedly defeated when he let his anger get the best of him. His loss had appeared to teach him humility and from then on worked to better himself. He became patient, humble and placed others before him. When he purchased Stocks Pub and formed Wings of Archadia, his displayed other qualities, such as knowledge in finances, marketing and creative writing. He helped turn the nearly bankrupt pub into a profitable business within a short few months. He's quite a talented guitar player as evident by being lead in the band, as well as an accomplished singer. History Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō lit. Various Lightning Magic): Royce commands the element of lightning which he holds a great deal of skill over. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. He often uses the lightning in conjunction with his hand-to-hand combat skills to enhance its damage. Royce is also able to momentarily turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. Though he's still not fully capable of using this skill to its full effect. *'Red Lightning '(赤雷光, Akaraikou):' During times of need, Royce is capable of tapping into his rage to temporarily increase his lightning magic's power, causing it to turn into a deep red, earning him the name '"Hell's Lightning". When increased by his rage, the lightning becomes tremendously powerful but also becomes erradic and difficult to control when using for ranged attacks. This is why he typically uses it for melee purposes or to sweep a large area with blasts. Aside from its lack of precise control, tapping into rage also provides another consequence. Mainly its ability to consume energy and stamina, leaving Royce exhausted after prolonged use. **'Hell Lightning Storm' (地獄嵐, Jigoku Kaminari Arashi) Enhanced by his rage, Royce creates a sphere of lightning in his hands that sends destructive red lightning bolts in every direction. Royce admits that he doesn't yet have full control of this ability. *'Lightning Fist' (雷拳, Kaminari Ken) By channeling his magical energy into his fists, Royce is capable of delivering devestating attacks that cause additioinal eletrical damage. *'Lightning Bullets' (雷銃連射, Kaminari Jurensha) Seemingly his only range attack, Royce creates a sphere of lightning around his fist, from which a number of small, yet destructive lightning orbs are fired towards the target at high speed. *'Lightning Gavel' (雷槌, Kaminari Tsuchi) Royce delivers a lightning enhanced overhand punch capable of smashing his opponents into the ground with such force that it causes an explosion. Rage-Augmented Physical Attributes: While already gifted with extraordinary levels of physical power, he can tap into his rage to saturate his muscles with enough energy to temporarily increase all of his physical abilities. Doing so causes his muscles to swell, often tearing his leather jackets and destroying the sleeves. Like Red Lightning, Royce can only use this power for short periods of time and leaves him exhausted if used for too long. *'Increased Strength: '''Royce's strength is so great that he's capable of smashing through thick rock with a single punch, as well as support an entire second floor of a large home from collapsing on him. He's capable of snapping metal chains around him with some ease and throw large opponents over a great distance. His strength isn't merely limited to the strength in his arms, but also his legs as well. He can use the increased strength to leap over great heights or propel himself in any direction with amazing speed. *'Increased Durability: With his muscles swelled with energy, his body has become quite durable and able to withstand great punishment without signs of injury. *'''Increased Reflexes: While enraged, Royce's natural speed is greatly amplified, giving him heightened reflexes and agility. He is capable of evading several attacks at once while engaging in direct combat. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While possessing no formal training or martial arts style, Royce is none the less an extremely skilled combatant. During his youth, he fought against many opponents, even some twice his size, and managed to stand victorious for most of it. Even when defeated, he quickly learned and adapted to become a better fighter. While traveling across the kingdom, he developed his own style of fighting that was mainly influenced from street fighting, boxing and several grappling techniques. This allowed him to utilize his already impressive physical prowess to its utmost capabilities. '''Great Magical Power: '''While not regarded as an S-Class mage, Royce still possesses considerable magical power which manifests itself as the element he controls: an aura of electricity. He is quite skilled in manipulating his power, from sparking the end of his cigarette with precision to unleashing it as a destructive blast all around him. Trivia *Royce's appearance and rage power is based from Bunshichi Tawara from Tenjho Tenge. *His theme song is Fairy Tail OST - Released Power. Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Lightning Magic Category:Guild Master